Ghostly Mystery
by cyberdemon
Summary: Complete. Not an AU. Something bad happened in the past to Van and Fiona. Now many years into the future the past comes back and someone needs help to solve what happened. VF, IM. Thomas bashing,
1. the dreams

Running could be heard throughout the entire place. Besides that and the occasional gunshot it was rather quiet. The pace of the running started to get faster and two people ran by.  
  
"Just keep running. We have to get out of here as soon as possible. I am not going to let you die. Not so soon after." said the first person but he was stopped from finishing what he was saying by a gunshot that barely missed his head.  
  
The two turned the corner before the other person who was a girl spoke. "I am not going to leave without you. So I am going to stay by your side," said the girl as she worked hard to keep up with the male.  
  
"Hold it right there," said a soldier as he turned the corner to see the two people fleeing. "I said to stay there or I will be forced to shoot. You two are my friends so I really do not want to do this," said the man as he held the gun in a very shaky hand.  
  
"You know that we didn't so anything. So please just stop all of this. I know who is behind that but no one is even listening to what I have to say anymore," said the first man as he stopped around at a corner feeling that their friend would not actually try to hurt them.  
  
"I know that. I believe you too but without evidence, no one will believe you. I know the truth but they don't. There is far too much evidence and everything thinks that you did it because of that. Too many people have died because of it and no one besides your friends know that you are truly innocent. The order was to capture or kill. I would never do that, but if you don't stop then they might try to kill you instead. That is something that I really don't want to happen," said the first man as he continued to hold the gun very shakily.  
  
The first man was going to speak again when he saw someone else right behind his friend, and a moment later, his friend dropped to the ground unconscious. The new man just stood there hidden in the shade. "It is your fault you know," said the new man as he lifted up another gun.  
  
The first man glared at the figure that walked up. "You bastard! This is all your fault that all of this is happening to us. Why are you doing all of this?" yelled the first man as the woman took cover behind him.  
  
"It should have been mine. You took it away from me and if I can't have it then I think that no one should be able to have it," said The man as he reached behind his back and pulled out a second gun.  
  
The first man was quick to react and he also grabbed the gun that he had in his belt. He was about to raise it up but then he heard a voice yell, "Hold your fire." It was too late as the other man fired off his two guns.  
  
"No!" yelled the woman as she jumped out in front and one of the bullets was impaled into her chest as the other one missed her and impaled itself into the chest of the man she was trying to protect.  
  
The two of them fell to the ground limply and for a second they could only stare at each other. A tear fell down the woman's face as she said, "It was too early for it to end. We could have been happy." Before the woman closed her eyes and all life drained out of her. The male could only watch as his love died and he could only wait until his time came as well, and he felt he would finally be happy when it came so that he could be with his love once again.  
  
*****  
  
A young woman sprung up in her bed. A cold sweat ran across her face as she took a little time to try and calm herself as she sat up in her bed. She was really freaked out by the dream that she just had.  
  
"It is that same dream again. Why is it that it won't go away? Does it have some sort of meaning?" asked the woman as she stood up and walked to towards her bathroom. She turned on the water and after taking a handful of water, she splashed it onto her face to try and wake up a little more since she knew that she would not be able to get anymore sleep that night.  
  
"I wish that this would all stop. I haven't had a decent nights sleep since I first started having these dreams and it is starting to drive my insane," said the girl as she just stood over the sink with the water still running. 'Get a hold of yourself Fiona or you are going to end up going insane,' Her mind told her.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom a few moments later and then looked out of the window to her room to see that the sun was just rising over the horizon. Not bothering to try and get back to sleep, she just walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of clothes out of it and then she walked into the bathroom again.  
  
*****  
  
"Again? Man, you sure have it rough. I would hate it if I had dreams like that and end up staying up all night because of it," said a woman as the two of them sat outside of a café drinking some coffee.  
  
"Do you think that it may have some meaning Moonbay, because no matter how much I try, I can't get the dream to go away," said Fiona as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand.  
  
"Sure, I think it means you need either a psychiatrist, or a boyfriend. They both have ways of helping out when you are very troubled," said Moonbay with a little smirk. "You know, if you want, I might be able to have Irvine match you up with a friend of his. The two are roommates so I have met him many times before. He is very nice. I think the two of you would be a good couple. So How about it? Do you want to give it a try?" asked Moonbay with a small smile as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"I am not looking for a boyfriend. I am looking for a way to get these dreams to go away so that I might actually be able to get a little more than five hours of sleep a week," said Fiona with an annoyed sigh.  
  
"Maybe it would be good for you. It might help you get your mind off of your problems. Like I have said, I've met this person. He is very nice, and I think you two would make a perfect match. So come on, you might actually be happy in doing this," said Moonbay with a smile.  
  
Fiona seemed to think it over for a minute. Moonbay had always been trying to pair her up with people but she always refused. She didn't know why but she felt that she was waiting for someone in specific and that she didn't even want to try and find anyone else. Fiona didn't know why but what came out of her mouth was the opposite of what she actually wanted to say. "Fine," said Fiona with a sigh.  
  
"Alright! Trust me. You won't be upset by this, in fact I am sure that you will enjoy it," said Moonbay with a joyous smile that her best friend had finally given into her pleading.  
  
'I really hope that I am not going to end up regretting doing this," said Fiona as she put her forehead in the palm of her hand. "Listen, I have to go. There is something important that I have to do," said Fiona as she stood up and put some money on the table before she walked off.  
  
"I will call you and tell you the details about what is going to happen later," Moonbay yelled after her and then she put her money down and then walked off in the other direction.  
  
After the two had left. The place ended up being very quiet. Suddenly out of nowhere a person came through one of the building right through the wall. He stared at the two retreating forms and could only form two words, "It's her."  
  
The person then took off walking in the direction that Fiona had left in, in hopes of catching her. He had a small smile on his face upon seeing her but for some reason he couldn't seem to talk to her at that moment.  
  
So many questions were going through his mind. Before he knew it though, she turned and walked into a building. Taking an easy way for him, he just walked right through the walls of the place.  
  
The place was really crowded at that moment because he had just entered a shopping center. He growled in annoyance as he lost sight of her in the huge crowds that rushed past. All of them for some reason didn't know that they continued to walk right through him. "How am I going to find her now?" said the man with a sigh of defeat. 'At least I have finally found her again. Maybe she will be able to help me. If only she could remember, then I know she would help me without a doubt,' thought the man as he turned around and walked out of the shopping center.  
  
*****  
  
Moonbay walked into her apartment with a smile on her face. She immediately took off her shoes. Then she walked to the phone and quickly dialed in a number and waited as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," came a very tired voice from the other side. Moonbay knew that it was still a bit early and that neither Irvine or his friend were really early bird people. So the person on the other side sounded very exhausted.  
  
"Hey, Is Irvine there? I really have to talk to him," said Moonbay with a cheerful tone in her voice. She couldn't wait to share the news with Irvine who had to convince his friend as well.  
  
"Just a second," said the boy with a yawn. Even with the phone not near his mouth. Moonbay could hear him mumbling stuff like, "How can she be up this early and actually be happy about it."  
  
A few moments passed and then someone else in just as tired of a voice picked the phone up and said, "Hello."  
  
"Hey Irvine. Remember that little plan we had for our two friends?" asked Moonbay with a cheerful tone in her voice. Moonbay knew that the same thoughts were going through Irvine's head as his roommates.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" asked Irvine with a long yawn. He could have been sleeping but Moonbay just had to wake him up in order to tell him this. It was kind of annoying.  
  
"I finally got her to agree to go on the date. What about you? Did you manage to convince him to do it as well? God knows that these two could actually use a boyfriend and girlfriend," said Moonbay happily.  
  
"It took a lot of convincing but, yes, I did manage to get him to agree to go through with this but he didn't really seem too happy about it all," said Irvine still yawning.  
  
"Same with Fiona. Ok, I have to go. I am going over to Fiona's to tell her of the news. So I will talk to you later," said Moonbay happily before she hung up the phone. 'This is going to be great,' thought Moonbay.  
  
She got up and then walked over and put on her shoes. She then walked out the door and after locking it she started to walk down the halls towards the exit. She couldn't wait for this to happen.  
  
She walked out of the building and started to walk down the street. Unknown to her, there was someone that was following her in an attempt to get that which he wanted most of all.  
  
Moonbay walked about a mile when she came upon another set of apartments. It was a bit nicer then the ones that she lived in but she was happy with what she had at the moment.  
  
She walked in and then headed towards the stairs to walk up to Fiona's room still unaware of the fact that she was being followed. She came upon a door and then gave it a small knock. "Hey! Fiona! Are you in there?" yelled Moonbay. She received no reply.  
  
She was about to leave when a voice stopped her. "What are you doing here Moonbay?" asked Fiona as she walked down the halls towards her room carrying a number of bags.  
  
"I came to talk to you about the date. Everything has been set up for tonight if that is ok?" asked Moonbay with a smile on her face. She took some of the bags for Fiona so that she could open her door.  
  
"I guess the faster I can get this over with, the better it will be for me," said Fiona with a sigh as she pushed her door open and walked into her cozy little apartment. Setting the bags down on the counter of her little kitchen, she then walked into the living room and sat in one of the seats.  
  
"Don't be like that. I am telling you that you will have a really good time. Trust me about this. You are most likely not going to regret this one bit," said Moonbay with a smile.  
  
"I had better not for your sake," said Fiona in a teasing way. "Listen, I have a lot to do, so can we please talk about this a little later?" asked Fiona with a sigh as she sank into her chair.  
  
"Sure. That will be fine. I will talk to tomorrow so that you can tell me all that happened," said Moonbay with a smirk as she turned and walked towards the door before stopping and turning around. "Don't do anything too naughty tonight, ok?" asked Moonbay with a smirk. She then walked out of the door leaving a blushing Fiona.  
  
"When will she learn that I am not that type of person?" Fiona asked with a laugh because she knew that Moonbay was just teasing her. She turned around and walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up a little.  
  
After taking a nice, long, hot shower. Fiona stood in the mirror looking at herself. She couldn't help but wonder what this person she was being set up with looked like. She gave a sigh and then got dressed.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom a moment later with a smile on her face. It dropped when she noticed that someone was in her room. Someone that she didn't know was in her room. There standing by her window looking at the scenery below was a man that she didn't know. Lots of bad thoughts entered her mind about all the bad things this could mean but for some reason she just couldn't move or yell out for help.  
  
Upon hearing slight movement. The man turned around and looked at her. He didn't have a mean look on his face. What he had was a smile on his face at the mere sight of Fiona. It wasn't wicked or forced but a genuine happy smile. Still, Fiona could do nothing. 


	2. meetings

The man took a step towards a very nervous Fiona. She had no idea how he had managed to get into the room when she was positive that she had locked the door when Moonbay had left. "W-who are y-you?" stuttered Fiona out of nervousness.  
  
"I finally found you," said the man ignoring her previous question. "Please don't be afraid of me," said the man as he stopped when he saw how scared Fiona was. "I am not going to hurt you. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't," said the man with a sad look on his face.  
  
That really confused Fiona but she wanted to find out who this man was. "Who are you? Why are you here? How did you get in here?" asked Fiona looking at the door to see that it hadn't been forced open. In fact, it didn't even look like it had been opened since Moonbay left. Fiona still had no idea why she couldn't scream out for help. It was like something inside of her was keeping her from screaming out.  
  
"I realize that you are scared of me, but we have met before, even if you don't remember it happening," said the man as he took as few more steps so that he was right in front of Fiona. She was currently backed against a wall. "Please, I need your help," said the man quietly as he took a step away from Fiona to give her some space.  
  
Something inside of Fiona told her that she could trust this man although she had no idea why. "Who are you?" Fiona repeated the question that she had asked a few times already.  
  
"My name is Van Flyheight," said the man as he turned around and walked towards the window once again where he looked down onto the streets below with a sad face. He figured that she wouldn't believe him but he knew of a way to get her to believe him if it came to that.  
  
"Van Flyheight? The traitor? That is impossible he has been dead for many years now. So there is no possible way that you can be him," said Fiona with the dread coming back because she was thinking that she was talking to a crazy man.  
  
"Dead, yes. Traitor, no," said Van as he turned back to see that Fiona. He saw the confused look on her face as well as a look that said that she thought he was crazy. He took a few steps before he was right in front of her. "Maybe this will help prove what I mean," said Van as he put a hand up towards her face.  
  
Fiona waited for the contact to come but it never did come. Instead, what she saw frightened her. Instead of it touching her skin, it went straight through her face. "W-what are you?" asked Fiona as she moved away from him.  
  
"I am nothing but a ghost that is forced to stay on this planet without being able to move on. It has been like this ever since I died a death that I did not deserve," said Van with another look of sadness crossed his face.  
  
"You were a traitor. So you must have deserved the death that you got," said Fiona finding a little bit of bravery. She couldn't help but get a strange feeling that that was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"You have no idea on what you are talking about. You have no idea what it was like for me to die by the hands of someone that I once thought was a friend. Not only me but the woman I loved more than life itself. I died for becoming happy basically. My own friend framed me. The strange thing is that I can't even remember who it was, only that it was a friend," said Van as he turned around in anger. "That is why I need your help. I think that your memories might help me to remember my past as well," he spoke quietly.  
  
"What makes you think that I may be able to help you? I wasn't alive back then. So I have no idea about what happened back then except for all that has been told in the history books about you," said Fiona not knowing of any way that she could help him.  
  
"You are wrong. You were alive back then. Just not the way that you are now. You were once Fiona Alisi Lynette. You were once, my wife. Now I think it is time that you remember," said Van as he pointed a finger towards her forehead. A small light appeared, as his finger seemed to go right through her forehead into her brain.  
  
Almost as soon as he had done this, it was over. Fiona felt weak and ended up falling down to her knees on the ground. "What did you do to me?" asked Fiona as she tried to stand up onto her feet only to fall back down to the ground.  
  
"I tried to make you remember by basically restarting you brain to remember all that had happened in your past life. You will be weak for a while but eventually all of your memories should return to you. Please don't be scared of it. It will probably help you eventually," said Van as he once again turned around to walk towards the window.  
  
"What if I don't want it? What if I don't want to remember?" Fiona yelled at him as she stood up. This time however she actually managed to get onto her feet. "You are just like Moonbay. You two keep trying to throw me into things that I don't want to be in. My life was just fine until you suddenly showed up," yelled Fiona as she leaned against a wall.  
  
"I am doing this to help you Fiona. It is not over yet. He is still around here somewhere. I can feel his presence at all time," said Van in a sad tone. "I lost you once and if he is still around then I don't want to take a chance of losing you again. I have been forced to endure losing you once ever since I died," said Van as he sat down in a chair.  
  
"I-I have to go," said Fiona as she quickly grabbed her coat and ran out of the apartment as quickly as she could while leaving Van behind. She ran down the halls to get away as fast as possible this was far too much for her to take at that moment. Plus that and she had a date to go to.  
  
Van just remained there to his thought. 'Please Fiona. You need to help me or else the past will more than likely repeat itself. I will not allow that to happen again,' thought Van with his face in his hands.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona was now in a hurry. Her little run-in with Van caused her to be late for her blind date. She knew that she didn't want to do this but she had already agreed and when it comes to Moonbay, a person had better keep to their promises.  
  
"Why do I have to have very strange days like these?"' Fiona asked herself as she ran into the restaurant that she was supposed to go to according to Moonbay. She took a quick look around before she realized that she had no idea what this guy looked like. 'I really should have asked Moonbay more about this person.  
  
A slight tap on Fiona's shoulder made her jump slightly. She turned around to see a man with sandy blonde hair standing there. "Are you Fiona?" asked the man with a smile in his face. When he saw Fiona nod her head he brought out a pink flower and held it out to Fiona. She just seemed to stare at it for a while. "Oh, I am sorry. You are friends with Moonbay aren't you? I am the person that she set you up with. My name is Thomas," said the man with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh hello Thomas. It is nice to meet you," said Fiona putting a forced smile on her face. There was something about this person that she didn't trust. A gut feeling like she shouldn't be there at that moment.  
  
"Well. Why don't we go sit down and get started with eating then? I am starving," said Thomas as he took Fiona's hand and led her to a table that was waiting for the two of them.  
  
*****  
  
"You know what? You remind me of my ex-girlfriend. The two of you look a lot alike and you have the same personality," said Thomas as he merely played with his food as he stared at Fiona.  
  
"Really? What happened between the two of you?" asked Fiona as she took a bite out of her food. To tell the truth she really wasn't all that interested in all that he was saying but she felt that she should be kind to him.  
  
"We would have been happy together but she ran off with someone that I thought was a friend. She betrayed me to go for someone that I am better than in every way," said Thomas with clenched fists.  
  
'Sounds like Van in being betrayed by someone that he thought was a friend,' thought Fiona with a small yawn that Thomas didn't see. 'Wait a minute. Why exactly am I thinking of him?' Fiona asked herself with a sigh.  
  
Suddenly a large headache started to form within Fiona head. Her eyes clenched shut as the pain started to overtake her. She saw something while this was happening though. She saw herself with Van. She looked different though, she seemed a little happier though than she normally was with her boring life. More scenes flashed inside of her head. She saw more pictures of her and Van. Then there were pictures of her and more of her friends such as Moonbay and Irvine. That confused her as to why they were in these pictures.  
  
The pain stopped soon and Fiona looked around to see Thomas starring at her with worry in his eyes. "Are you feeling alright Fiona?" asked Thomas as he looked at her with worry.  
  
"Maybe I should go. I don't think that I am feeling too good right now," said Fiona as she stood up. To tell the truth she was feeling fine but she needed to ask Van something and Thomas was actually boring her a little. Plus that and she still had a bit of a headache left from what happened a moment before.  
  
"Well I can take you back to your place if you want," said Thomas as he stood up from the table as well. He just saw her shake her head though. "If you say so. Then I hope that I will see you again," said Thomas with a smile before Fiona just walked towards the door.  
  
Fiona walked down the streets towards her apartment. She had memories of things that she knew never happened to her before and she was beginning to wonder if maybe Van might have actually have been telling the truth to her. All that was happening to her was very confusing but Fiona knew that she needed to have answers. 'Good thing that my apartment was close to the restaurant,' thought Fiona with a frown.  
  
She reached her apartment quickly and then she ran up to her room. Walking in she found that Van was still there in the same position that he had been in when she had left the apartment.  
  
Van looked up when he heard the door to the apartment open up. He saw Fiona walk into the room with a rather disturbed look on her face. He figured that he knew what had happened to her.  
  
"What exactly happened to me?" asked Fiona looking at Van with a calm look on her face. "Why is it that I had this sudden headache and then suddenly I have these strange images in my head?" asked Fiona still calmly.  
  
"They are your memories from your past life. They will slowly surface in your mind over the next few weeks. It may be a little painful in the beginning but eventually you will get used to them. They may seem like images to you right now but when everything has been restored then they won't be just images but true memories, natural ones. When that happens, then you will be the Fiona that I knew back when I was alive," said Van with a small smile. "You had better not make any plans for the next few weeks because the memories can come quickly, slowly, or even both. There is no telling when they will show up," said Van calmly.  
  
"I see. Can I ask you a question?" asked Fiona as she looked at Van. "What exactly happened back then, and why is it that with some of the images that I have there are some areas that are kind of fuzzy?" asked Fiona in confusion.  
  
"Just wait until all of your memories are back and then everything will become clear. I am sorry for bringing this onto you so suddenly but it is the only thing that I can really do to protect you and maybe clear our names while I am at it," said Van quietly. "I am going to go. Why don't you rest for right now? It will make some of what will happen to you much easier on you," said Van with a small smile.  
  
"Ok. I guess that that might help me a little especially with these headaches," said Fiona as she walked to her room. She turned around to ask Van a question only to see that he was already gone. Shrugging it off she walked into her room to get some sleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Fiona was woken up by the sound of the phone ringing. She groggily got out of her bed. She had finally managed to get decent amount of sleep that night without her nightmares only to be woken up by the phone at seven in the morning. Fiona reached for the phone and picked it up very sleepily. "Hello," Fiona mumbled into the phone.  
  
"Hey Fiona," came Moonbay's voice. "I wanted to call and talk to you about the date last night," said Moonbay in a voice that sounded as tired as Fiona's. This makes Fiona wonder why Moonbay would call early in the morning when she was just as tired as Fiona.  
  
"Yeah, about that Moonbay. I don't think that I want to go out with him again. No offense but he is kind of boring," Fiona managed to mumble into the phone. Fiona got out of her bed to go into the kitchen to get a drink of water.  
  
"What do you mean by again? You never even went out with him in the first place," stated Moonbay in a slightly louder voice that Fiona wasn't really up to this early in the morning.  
  
"Ok run that by me again. What do you mean by I wasn't even there?" asked Fiona confused because she was there and had a very lousy night because of it. She was curious as to what Moonbay meant.  
  
"Exactly what I said. He said that he went to the restaurant but you never turned up there. He waited for a while but you still didn't show up," said Moonbay in a tone that said that she wanted an explanation.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about. I did go there and go on that date you set me up with," said Fiona a very confused tone. 'I was there so why was it that Moonbay said that I wasn't there? What is going on?' Fiona asked herself.  
  
Suddenly Van just seemed to show up out of nowhere scaring Fiona a little although she didn't make a sound. He looked at her with questioning eyes but she just looked the other way.  
  
"No you weren't. He is not someone that would really lie. One of you has to be lying," said Moonbay in an accusing tone but Fiona knew that it wasn't only towards her but the other person as well. "I will call you back," said Moonbay before she hung up the phone.  
  
Fiona put down the phone with a confused look on her face as far as Van saw. "What was that about?" asked Van looking at her with the same questioning eyes that he had on while Fiona was on the phone.  
  
"Moonbay set me up on a date yesterday and I went to it but now she is saying that I never turned up for it according to the person that she set me up with," said Fiona in a confused voice. She looked towards Van wondering if he might have some sort of explanation, but she highly doubted it since he didn't even know Moonbay or the person she was set up with.  
  
"Who was this person? Maybe you can go talk to him to get his explanation on why he said what he did," said Van, as he was curious as to what was going on. He may not have liked that Fiona had gone out with someone else but he wanted to know what was going on.  
  
Fiona seemed to think it over for a little while before she answered but it was a shocked answer. "I-I don't remember who it was. I don't remember any of it for some reason. The only thing I remember is not having a good time on it," said Fiona in a shocked tone. 


	3. memories

Van had no idea what was going on. 'What does she mean that she can't remember anything about what had happened only a few hours ago?' Van asked himself with a confused look on his face. "Do you remember anything Fiona? Like maybe what his face looked like or the way he acted?" asked Van quietly.  
  
All that Fiona did was shake her head in response to Van's question. "I-I just don't remember anything for some strange reason," said Fiona as she thought hard trying to remember anything that could have happened during the date.  
  
'I wonder if it could be him,' thought Van as he tried to remember but just like Fiona he was having trouble remembering what had happened in his former life. 'It must be. We are both suffering from the same thing. Now it is more important than anything to get my memories back,' thought Van with a frown. Van then had an idea but he had no idea if it would work. He was about to speak but the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," said Fiona as she picked up the phone. "Oh hello Moonbay," said Fiona as a small smile crossed her face.  
  
"Listen Fiona. He said that he would be will to try again since he doesn't know what is going on but only if you want to," said Moonbay in a slightly urgent voice.  
  
"I don't know Moonbay," said Fiona still a little unsure. She kind of felt bad for making things difficult. "Fine. I will try to get there if I can," said Fiona a little reluctantly. It was then that she hated being too kind at times.  
  
"Ok, I will tell him that. I promise that you will not regret any of this. He will be at the restaurant in two hours," said Moonbay happily before she hung up the phone.  
  
Van didn't have to hear what Moonbay had been talking about to know what was going on and to tell the truth it was making him very jealous. "Going on a date?" asked Van a little bitterly.  
  
"Don't give me that. Even if we were together in the past it can't happen now because you are dead and you have to remember that," said Fiona since she didn't want to get into a confrontation.  
  
Although he didn't show it, Van was slightly hurt by what she had said. He put it aside and decided to get to the point that he wanted to mention before Moonbay had called Fiona. "I think I have a way to help you remember," said Van quietly.  
  
"How is that?" asked Fiona as she walked towards her bathroom to once again get ready despite the fact that she had over two hours to go until she was supposed to meet up with this person at the restaurant.  
  
"I might be able to show you flashbacks from my past and it might help you to remember certain things a little faster," said Van as he took a seat on Fiona ouch once again.  
  
"Will it take long because I have to be at the restaurant again in two hours," said Fiona as she walked out of the bathroom. She suddenly stopped as the headache from before came back in full force.  
  
"It might also be less painful for you as well because things will come back a lot faster instead of a little at a time. I am not sure if there are any aftereffects that occur after it is done. It could give you a giant headache for the rest of the day, knock you unconscious or there is a possibility that you will be just fine. One of those will happen I just don't know which one it will be. Nothing very serious can happen. I can assure you that," said Van in a slightly unsure voice.  
  
Fiona didn't know what she was going to do. She felt the headache again and decided that she would try and take her chances with going by Van's way. "If you are sure that I won't be seriously hurt then I guess that I will give it a try," said Fiona very quietly.  
  
"Hold still then," said Van as he walked up towards Fiona. He placed his hand like it was on top of Fiona's head and concentrated hard. He felt Fiona make a sudden jerk before she appeared to be surrounded within a small light and it soon enveloped Van as well.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Can you tell me something Van?" asked Fiona as she laid upon a bed covered in a blanket. Her head was snuggled within Van's chest, as they laid there very content within each other's arms.  
  
"What is that Fiona?" asked Van as he pulled Fiona a little closer so that he could hold her while keep her as close as he could to his body.  
  
"Now that we are married do you think we will be able to have any children sometime soon?" asked Fiona as she closed her eyes and felt the warmth that was given off by Van's body.  
  
"I will be glad to give you anything that you could ever want. If you want kids than we will have them. If you were to die than I would find the closest knife or gun and follow right after you," said Van with a grin on his face at his little joke. He thought of what their kids would look like when they were born.  
  
Fiona couldn't help but smile at the thought of having Van's children. "That is something that I would want more than anything," said Fiona with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Then why don't we get started, and even if we don't manage it now, we will have all the time that we could possibly want now that we are married," said Van with a loud laugh as he pulled the blankets over the two of them.  
  
*****  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it Fiona, but we are back," said Van with a sad tone in his voice as he watched the ultrasaurus come into view of Van's blade liger. He didn't want their honeymoon to be over so soon but he knew he had to get back to his job.  
  
"It is ok Van. I am sure that we will have a lot of time to ourselves when you are not on duty. I will wait for those times to come," said Fiona with a bright smile on her face as the blade liger entered the hanger.  
  
No sooner had they jumped out of the blade liger than a bunch of soldiers surrounded the two of them with guns pointed towards them. It was if they were telling them that they would shoot if they moved.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? Why are you all pointing your guns at me as if I was some sort of criminal?" asked Van as he looked around trying to find some answer but none of those soldiers answered him.  
  
"I am sorry about this Van but you are under arrest," said Crougar as he walked out of the shadows with a grim look on his face. He had a look that said that he didn't want to do this but yet he had no choice.  
  
"What for? I haven't done anything wrong. So why am I being put under arrest," asked Van frantically as soldier grabbed him and put him into handcuffs.  
  
"Van!" yelled Fiona as she ran up to Van only to be stopped by some soldiers. "What are you doing? Let him go. He hasn't done anything," said Fiona as she reached out towards Van but she was stopped.  
  
Van was already gone and Fiona was left all alone. She took a look around and noticed all of the trashed up zoids. 'What the heck happened here while we were gone?' Fiona asked herself in fear.  
  
*****  
  
"Will someone please just tell me what is going on?" Van yelled from his position behind some jail cell bars. He wanted to know what was going on and no one was listening to him. "Will someone answer me? I have a right to know why you have arrested me," yelled Van to anyone that would listen.  
  
"You tried to kill us all Van," said Thomas as he approached Van's jail cell. "You tried to kill all of us," Thomas repeated himself as if Van was too stupid to hear him the first time he said it.  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't try to kill anyone. In case you haven't noticed, I have been on my honeymoon for a while now so why is it that you all think that I trued to kill all of you?" yelled Van in confusion.  
  
"Take a look," said Thomas as he held out a small handheld screen towards Van. Ban took it from his hands as he let off a small smirk cross his face.  
  
Van turned on the small screen only to see that it was a security tape from the hanger. Van looked on in confusion as a figure came into the screen. Surprisingly to Van, it was himself. He watched in horror as the look alike walked up to every one of the zoids and place some bombs upon them all. "How can this be? I didn't do any of this," said Van in a confused and scared voice.  
  
"The next day about fifteen soldiers died when all of the bombs that you set exploded destroying all of the zoids and the pilots within them," said Thomas in as calm of a voice as he could muster. "It happened right after you and Fiona left on your honeymoon," said Thomas with a bit of disgust within his voice. "We only just found out that it was you that did this just before you returned," said Thomas as his voice returned to a calm tone. "I was the one that found the tape which had somehow disappeared but it was merely misplaced. I wonder if I could get a promotion for solving the mystery of what happened," said Thomas in a proud tone.  
  
Van had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what was going on but he didn't have any proof. He was a about to speak when a soldier came running up to the two of them. 'I was framed and he was the one to find clues that I did it. He doesn't even seem remorseful that it was me that he ratted out,' thought Van with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Lieutenant Shubaltz, Colonel Crougar wishes to speak to you at this moment," said the soldier to Thomas.  
  
"I will be there in a few moments," said Thomas with a proud smile on his face. He watched the soldier leave before he turned back to van. "I have to be going because Crougar wants to speak to me," said Thomas before he walked off.  
  
Figuring that Van couldn't do anything at that moment, he laid back against his small bed and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep before he would attempt to try and prove his innocence.  
  
***** Van woke up after a nice little rest to some noises. He looked around only to immediately notice that something was wrong. The cell doors were open and all of the guards were against the wall with blood all around them. Van walked up tot hem and felt for a pulse only to find that there was none. "Their dead," muttered Van with a worried look on his face.  
  
A sudden noise managed to catch Van's ears and he turned quickly only to see that there was nothing there. His curiosity got the better of him as he walked in the direction of the noise.  
  
He then found himself of Crougars office and the door was wide open. Van took a look inside and what frightened him most was that Crougar looked like he was dead, and there were also several dead soldiers all around the place. Van ran over to Crougar to help him. "Van, please get out of here he is out to get you," said Crougar as he pointed to a weapon on the ground. After that he fell limp.  
  
Van wasn't sure if he was dead or unconscious, so he walked over and picked up the weapon. It all seemed to click. Once Van saw the weapon he was positive that he knew who had done all of this. The mere thought of it made his blood boil.  
  
"Caught in the act I see," came a voice from the doorway that Van recognized immediately. A scowl crossed Van's face as he turned towards the person that he knew was responsible for all of his troubles.  
  
"You bastard. Why did you do all of this?" yelled Van taking out his fury for all that had happened on the one responsible for it.  
  
"Why don't you think for once Van. You continue to take everything from me. All the fame, the luck, and my woman," yelled Thomas at Van with a scowl on his face. He hated Van for all that he had done.  
  
Suddenly an alarm went off and Van knew that he didn't have any time to spare. He had to get out of there or they would probably end up killing him. Van took off but not before he punched Thomas as hard as he could. He ran down the halls looking for Fiona.  
  
Van found himself outside Fiona's old room and without knocking he ran in and saw that she was crying. "Fiona," said Van making her head snap up to meet Van's fearful eyes.  
  
"Van? But how? I thought that they arrested you," said Fiona as she ran up to Van and placed him into a very tight embrace.  
  
"There is no time to talk about that right now. We have to get out of here as soon as possible," said Van as he grabbed her hand and without waiting for a reply, he ran out of the room at full speed.  
  
The two of them ran all through the halls having to backtrack whenever anyone saw them. "Just keep running. We have to get out of here as soon as possible. I am not going to let you die. Not so soon after..." said Van but he was stopped from finishing what he was saying by a gunshot that barely missed his head.  
  
The two turned the corner before Fiona spoke. "I am not going to leave without you. So I am going to stay by your side," said Fiona as she worked hard to keep up with the male.  
  
"Hold it right there," yelled Irvine as he turned the corner to see the two people fleeing. "I said to stay there or I will be forced to shoot. You two are my friends so I really do not want to do this," said Irvine as he held the gun in a very shaky hand.  
  
"You know that we didn't so anything. So please just stop all of this. I know who is behind this but no one is even listening to what I have to say anymore," said Van as he stopped around at a corner feeling that their friend would not actually try to hurt them.  
  
"I know that. I believe you too but without evidence, no one will believe you. I know the truth but they don't. There is far too much evidence and everything thinks that you did it because of that. Too many people have died because of it and no one besides your friends know that you are truly innocent. The order was to capture or kill. I would never do that, but if you don't stop then they might try to kill you instead. That is something that I really don't want to happen," yelled Irvine as he continued to hold the gun very shakily.  
  
Van was going to speak again when he saw someone else right behind his friend, and a moment later, his friend dropped to the ground unconscious. The new man just stood there hidden in the shade. "It is your fault you know," said Thomas as he lifted up another gun.  
  
Van glared at the figure that walked up. "You bastard! This is all your fault that all of this is happening to us. Why are you doing all of this?" yelled Van as Fiona took cover behind him.  
  
"It should have been mine. You took it away from me and if I can't have it then I think than no one should be able to have it," said Thomas as he reached behind his back and pulled out a second gun.  
  
Van was quick to react and he also grabbed the gun that he had placed in his belt. He was about to raise it up but then he heard a voice yell, "Hold your fire." It was too late as Thomas fired off his two guns.  
  
"No!" yelled Fiona as she jumped out in front and one of the bullets was impaled into her chest as the other one missed her and impaled itself into Van's chest even though she tried to protect him. The two of them fell to the ground limply and for a second they could only stare at each other. A tear fell down Fiona's face as she said, "It was too early for it to end. We could have been happy." Before Fiona closed her eyes and all life drained out of her. Van could only watch as his love died and he could only wait until his time came as well, and he felt he would finally be happy when it came so that he could be with his love once again.  
  
*****  
  
Van eyes slowly opened and he looked around to find himself stuck in a cage. His body hurt so badly that it felt like it was falling to pieces. He couldn't move, couldn't breath. He knew that death was upon him but he didn't really care. He wanted to die at that moment.  
  
The door to the room that Van was in opened up and Thomas walked into the room. "Now look what you did Van. You killed Fiona," said Thomas through clenched teeth.  
  
"What are you talking about? You were the one that shot her," said Van in a weak voice as he laid against the bars of the cage. He just didn't have the strength to be arguing at that moment.  
  
"She wouldn't have died if you had protected her like a husband was supposed to, but you didn't and she died. You are pathetic. I would have made sure that Fiona remained safe if I was her husband," yelled Thomas in a fury.  
  
"But you are not and that is why you are doing all of this. She chose me instead of you and you just couldn't take it so you had to choose some cheap way to get me out of the picture," said Van in a weak voice. He was hoping to provoke Thomas enough to end his already almost gone life.  
  
Thomas walked up to the cage and punched Van hard through the bars. "You will never talk to me like that again. Look who is the better man now or better yet the one that will live longer," said Thomas with a smirk as he watched Van cough up a lot of blood.  
  
Van couldn't take anymore as he fell onto the bottom of the cage. He heard Thomas's laughing but his senses were going dead. He knew this was the end and yet all he did was smile. A gunshot was heard with the last of his hearing and the sound of a body falling to the ground before Van fell into the eternal sleep still carrying his smile with more force when he figured out what happened.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
The two of them seemed to snap out of their trances very quickly as they broke apart so fast that they fell to the ground. Van picked himself up and looked at Fiona who was still lying on the ground. Van got frantic and quickly moved towards her. He saw that she was still breathing. 'Good, she is only unconscious. I thought that something along those lines would end up occurring,' thought Van with a small smile. He snapped out of it really quickly though when he heard the sound of Fiona's door opening. 


	4. new lives

Grumbling could be heard as the door opened up and Moonbay walked into the room. "This is the second time that she did that. I wonder what her excuse is this time," grumbled Moonbay annoyed that Fiona skipped out again when Moonbay was just trying to make her friend happy.  
  
Moonbay looked up and was about to yell at Fiona for not going again when she saw Fiona passed out on the floor. 'Oh no,' thought Moonbay as she ran to her friend and kneeled down next to her. "Fiona, Fiona. Wake up!" yelled Moonbay as she lightly shook Fiona. She got a small groan from Fiona but Fiona still didn't wake up. Moonbay felt Fiona's head and she felt that Fiona was slightly warm at that moment.  
  
Picking her up gently, Moonbay placed Fiona on her bed and walked into the bathroom to get a bit of water. 'I wonder what happened to her,' thought Moonbay sadly as she wet a cloth and walked out and put it upon Fiona head.  
  
With a small groan, Fiona's eyes fluttered open but everything was slightly blurry. One thing escaped her mouth, "Van," but it came out kind of groggily. Everything suddenly cleared up and she looked into the very confused face of Moonbay. "M-Moonbay?" asked Fiona in a confused voice.  
  
"Hey there Fiona. How are you feeling? What happened to you?" asked Moonbay with a sigh on her face as she laid back in the seat that she had just sat down in a few moments before Fiona had woken up.  
  
"My head," groaned Fiona as she clutched her head. It was only now that she felt the differences of how she remembered things. Before, everything was just images in her head like something that had merely come out of a picture book. Now, she could remember everything, feelings, emotions, the simplest of touches, everything. The truth was that all of this knowledge really scared her, yet she was greatly relieved to know about her past life and all that had happened to her. She knew the truth, but now she didn't know what to do with it.  
  
"Why don't you try and get a little bit of rest. I will come back later today to try and give you some help if you need it. Right now I have to smooth things out with him so he doesn't think badly of you for skipping out on yet another date with him. Then I have to help Irvine with some research that he has been up to for the past few months. When I am done I will come back," said Moonbay with a small laugh before she got up from the chair and walked towards the door. "For now you rest and don't try to move too much," said Moonbay with a smile before she opened the door and walked out of it leaving the weak Fiona alone within the room or so she thought.  
  
With Moonbay out of the room, a soft light filled it and Van appeared once again before Fiona. He looked down at Fiona with a soft expression on his face as he tried to reach out towards her only to have passed right through her. "It really stinks being dead. You were lucky to be reborn completely, while I am stuck in the state that I am. Do you remember now Fiona? Do you remember your past?" asked Van as he sat down next Fiona. He wanted desperately to hold her but he knew that it wasn't something that he would be able to do. He saw Fiona give a slight nod but she didn't say anything. "I am sorry that I put you through that, but I really wanted you to be prepared incase something was to happen," said Van as he looked into her beautiful crimson eyes that he had fallen in love with.  
  
"It was Thomas Van. He was the one that did this to us. He was the one that I met last night. I wondered why he didn't eat anything in the time that he was there, now I get it. he didn't do anything because he couldn't just like you. He has somehow blocked himself from our memories before now but I can remember it all. I know that he did this to us," said Fiona in a quiet voice. She knew that she wouldn't be able to speak very loudly without having her already large headache become even worse.  
  
It was like lightning hit Van as all of his clouded memories seemed to clear up and he remembered all that he had forgotten in the time that he has been dead. "That's right, it was him," said Van in a whisper. "Listen, I have to go, I will be back in a little bit," said Van, as he was about to disappear.  
  
"Wait?" yelled Fiona a little frantically as she absentmindedly reached out to grab Van hand. It was only then that they both realized what had just happened. She had actually grabbed a hold of him. 'But how is that possible? He doesn't even have a body to touch,' thought a confused Fiona.  
  
Van was unsure of what was going on. Using his free hand, he reached out to grab something but like usual his hand went straight through. "How is this even possible?" asked Van as he took a hold of Fiona's warm hand into his cold one.  
  
A sudden knock on the door broke apart the small moment. Fiona reluctantly let go and got onto her weak feet. "I wonder who that can be," said Fiona as she noticed Van disappear to avoid being seen.  
  
She opened the door up slowly as she placed a hand on the wall for a bit of support. She was shocked at what she had seen. There before her was the sandy blonde haired man that her and Van had been talking about only a few minutes before.  
  
"Hello Fiona. Remember me, Thomas?" asked Thomas as he put a smile on his face. "Irvine told me how you weren't feeling too good so I decided to check up on you to see how you were doing," said Thomas without noticing the looks of hatred that Fiona was sending him. He felt that he could continue to get away with his lies. He didn't have any clue on what had actually happened to Fiona.  
  
Placing a fake smile on her face, Fiona opened the door more. 'Maybe this will help Van a little bit,' thought Fiona. "Oh... hello Thomas. Why don't you come in?" asked Fiona with the fake smile still there and her teeth clenched tightly but Thomas didn't seem to notice it at all.  
  
"Don't mind if I do," said Thomas as he walked into the room with a smile on his face. It dropped when he had this feeling of dread course through his body. As a ghost he was immortal to any type of human harm, so he could explain this strange feeling that he was having. He was about to say something before he felt the strange energy flowing through the room. It was one full of hatred directed towards him. He only knew of one thing that it could be and he didn't want to face him. He turned and tried to head for the door but it slammed shut. He tried to disappear but for a strange reason he remained trapped in the room. He looked towards Fiona for help but all he saw was a stern face with anger very evident within them as well. 'Oh crap,' thought Thomas knowing what was to come. He felt a presence behind him and he turned around only to come face to face with Van.  
  
"Hello Thomas. Long time no see," said Van with an emotionless face. "You are a bit too late to try and get Fiona. I have basically restarted her memory and she remembers everything that you have done to us. Now, you are stuck here with the two of us, and I assure you that you are not going to be leaving her until I defeat you," said Van with a smirk on his face at the look of horror that appeared on Thomas's face. "What's the matter? Are you not happy to see me? I am definitely ecstatic to see you," said Van as he took a step closer to Thomas.  
  
Van then regained his composure and smiled. "Fiona, you can't actually believe all that this creature has put inside that beautiful head of yours can you?" asked Thomas hoping that he could make Fiona doubt what she remembered.  
  
"My memories are real Thomas," said Fiona startling Thomas a little. "I had such high hopes for mine and Van's future back then. I wanted a family, something that I had lost because of the deathsaurer. I was planning to tell Van the night that you did that to us that I was actually expecting a child but you killed us before I could do that," said Fiona looking at the shocked Van's face. "You ruined all of our hopes and dreams and I can never forgive you for that," growled out Fiona as she looked at Thomas with all the anger that her spirit has been unknowingly building up over the many years.  
  
"But Fiona, don't you remember all of the good times that we had. He has merely placed into your head all of the things that he did to us," said Thomas still trying to make her doubt the actual memories that he had. Before he knew what had happened, Van had tackled him to the ground. He may have been immune to anything that happened to him with human ways but that didn't mean that other ghosts like him couldn't hurt him.  
  
"You bastard. How dare you say stuff like that? I would never do anything like that to Fiona," yelled Van as he gripped Thomas with a tight grip and punched him hard across the face. "You tried to put the blame on me for having Fiona be killed back then as well. It was your fault though. She died because you couldn't have you way. Anyone who managed to find out the truth you killed. I was betrayed and killed by someone I thought was a friend and you were killed by one of the friends that you betrayed, kind of ironic isn't it?" asked Van with a smirk as he threw Thomas across the room. Thankfully because they couldn't touch anything, no damage was done.  
  
"Damn that Irvine. He took me by surprise back then. I thought you were already dead when it happened though," said Thomas with a scowl on his face as he rubbed his sore face from where he was punched.  
  
Fiona was slightly confused by what they were talking about, even with he recovered memory she had no recollection of something like what they were talking about ever happening.  
  
Van saw Fiona's confusion and spoke up. "It happened after you were killed Fiona, during my brief time of suffering. He didn't realize that Irvine was listening in until he turned around and Irvine shot him making him what he is today. That was all I saw before I died a very painful death. He wondered the planet looking for you even in death to fulfill his sick desire but I guess that he never expected to see me again," said Van with a stern look on his face.  
  
"Why can't you just stay out of the way for once Van? Fiona should have been my wife, been the one to bare my children," said Thomas a he put an emphasis on the word my. "But no, you took her away from me and took away all of my dreams. So I took away the dreams that you had for your future. I never meant to kill Fiona. You used her as a shield and that killed her. It is all your fault," growled Thomas as he got off the floor. He dropped trying to get Fiona to doubt her memories since he could see that it wasn't working.  
  
"You are wrong Thomas. Van didn't do that to me. I used my own free will to try and protect the one that I truly loved, just as I knew that he would do for me if I were in his position at that time," said Fiona as she gave Van a trusting smile. "You don't know what love is Thomas. All that you have is this strange obsession so you have no idea what it felt like for us to go through what you made us go through," Fiona nearly yelled at him.  
  
This struck a nerve within Thomas. He was getting careless with his fury. "You are turning her against me again! You are taking away her love for me again!" yelled Thomas as he tried to punch Van but Van moved out of the way throwing his own punch hard making it go right through Thomas's stomach.  
  
"She never loved you. You don't love her either. All you have for her is lust, you don't know the meaning of the word love," repeating what Fiona had said earlier. Van pulled away as Thomas fell to the ground with a loud thud. Van walked over towards Fiona and the two just stared at the sad excuse for a ghost. He wore a look of agony on his face, he seemed to keep the look of hatred towards van as he stared at Van with the eyes of hatred as his form seemed to dissolve right in front of Van and Fiona's face. Then he was gone without even leaving a trace of even being there in the first place.  
  
Van felt a little lightheaded when Thomas had suddenly disappeared. "We did it. We have finally gotten our revenge upon Thomas for what he did to us," said Van a little happily.  
  
"Yes, we did," said Fiona as she turned to look at Van but what she saw startled her. Even as a ghost, Van had a form that looked completely solid, almost no difference than a normal human being. Now he was becoming transparent fading much like Thomas was only a few seconds before. "No," muttered Fiona scared of losing him again.  
  
Van looked at himself and saw what she was so afraid of. It scared him as well because he didn't know what was going to happen to him. He reached out towards Fiona to try and see if he would be able to touch her soft skin one last time like before Thomas showed up. His cold hands came in contact with her soft cheeks.  
  
Fiona wanted something more and pulled him into a tight hug. "Please don't go. I know that you are a ghost, but what is the point of being here if you aren't here to be with me?" asked Fiona as a tear rolled down her face.  
  
"I know that you will find a way. Kind of like the way you found a way to be able to hold me once again when it was supposed to be physically impossible," said Van as he enjoyed the simple pleasure of holding her one last time. His entire body went completely transparent and Fiona fell right through him no longer able to feel the comfort of his arms. "I still love you Van," whispered Fiona but she knew that Van could hear her.  
  
Van didn't need anything more than to be able to hear her say those few simple words to be happy. "Thank you. Always know that I loved you as well," said Van with a small smile before he just seemed to flicker out of existence. Defeating Thomas appeared to be the only reason why he was forced to stay on the planet as a mere ghost but without Thomas there anymore, he couldn't stay there even if he wanted to. "Good bye, I will find you again," were his last words before he was gone.  
  
Fiona couldn't help but let the tears that she was trying to force back to fall freely down her face. She had lost him again, and she knew that he would no longer remain on the Earth like he was able to do. "Good bye," whispered Fiona quietly hoping that it would reach him.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona sat outside of a café drinking a cup of tea. Moonbay had tried again and this time she was making sure that Fiona went by dragging her there herself. It had been about a week since Van had disappeared but she seemed to be coping but it still hurt to know that he was no longer there with her. maybe that was why she accepted Moonbay's offer yet again, to be able to find some way to get through it without going crazy.  
  
The sky was clear, birds were chirping, and Moonbay was laughing from the seat right across from. "What's so funny Moonbay? Reading the comic section again?" asked Fiona when she looked towards Moonbay to see her reading a newspaper.  
  
"No, it is just something that Irvine actually managed to do," said Moonbay as she tossed Fiona the newspaper that she was reading and pointed to the section that she was reading specifically. "Irvine has always had this theory and for about the past year, him and his roommate have been doing every bit of research that they could do to prove that their theories were right," said Moonbay with a smile.  
  
Fiona picked up the newspaper and read the article that Moonbay pointed to. "'Hidden records found that could change history' Kind of a cheesy title don't you think?" asked Fiona with a slight giggle.  
  
"Just keep reading. I never thought that they would actually be able to pull this off but they actually managed it. I agreed with them on their theories but felt that there wouldn't be any way that they would be able to prove it correct. I have to give them a bit more credit," said Moonbay with a smirk as she laid her head on her hands.  
  
"'There have been many that have speculated over the truth behind the betrayal and death of Van Flyheight many years after his death'" said Fiona. As soon as she read this she was instantly interested in the article. "'Records have been discovered recently that could prove all that we have learned about the infamous hero and traitor to prove that what history says about him is untrue. Thought of as a betrayer of the guardian force by sabotaging guardian force zoids taking the lives of many just before his marriage to his wife. Hidden tapes have been discovered to prove that Van Flyheight was nowhere near where the incident occurred according to now proven false tapes that the history of the case is based upon' Well that was stupid for the real perpetrator to just toss them out," said Fiona with a laugh. 'Not smart Thomas, not smart,' thought Fiona still laughing. "Where did the two of them actually find the tapes to prove this?" asked Fiona out of curiosity.  
  
Apparently Van Flyheight was betrayed by one of his friends out of jealousy. Irvine went to this person's old house and discovered not only a diary stating the motives but also the original tapes. The old ones that people knew of appeared to be edited and it has even been proven. Apparently the person was killed before he could even dispose of any of the evidence. That has got to be one of the stupidest mistakes that I have ever heard of," said Moonbay as she broke out in laughter.  
  
'I wonder if you could see this happening wherever you are Van. Now you can rest in peace with your name cleared and your vengeance completed,' thought Fiona as she looked up towards the sky with a dreamy look in her eyes. She knew that Moonbay didn't know what she went through because Fiona never told her or any of her friends because she felt that it would end up making them all think that she was crazy should she have told anyone.  
  
"Come on Fiona. We had better get going if we want to meet up with Irvine on time," said Moonbay as she got up and grabbed Fiona's hand. She was still giggling but Fiona couldn't really blame her after what she had been told and read.  
  
The two of them walked into a small park. The park was surrounded with large buildings on all sides and had a beautiful little fountain in the very center of it. Young couples and even old ones walked about without a care in the world.  
  
"Figures that he would be late," said Moonbay as she looked at her watch a few minutes after they arrived. She looked around and then spotted Irvine walking towards the two of them. "It is about time," said Moonbay as she ran up to Irvine. "You're late," said Moonbay giving him a hug. She looked around and saw that he was alone. "Where is he?" asked Moonbay because Irvine was supposed to bring his roommate.  
  
"Don't know. I kind of lost track of him on the way here. He knows where we are supposed to meet so he should be here in a few minutes. So all we have to do is wait patiently in the beautiful park," said Irvine with a slight grin on his face.  
  
"Fiona is already here. I dragged her out here myself to make sure that she couldn't skip out again," said Moonbay with a grin to match Irvine's. "By the way, congrats on that article that you had posted. To tell the truth, I didn't think that you would be able to pull it off, but you managed it and cleared the name of a very important person," said Moonbay as she gave Irvine a kiss.  
  
Fiona could only stare at the couple with a small jealousy that they had each other and she didn't have anyone. In the past she would have had Van but that was in a past life. Now, she had no idea where he was or how he was doing. She just hoped that he was happy.  
  
A slight pressure was added to Fiona's shoulder when a pair of hands came down and it kept her from seeing whoever it was that was doing this. "You weren't very easy to track down, did you know that. I finally found you though," a man whispered into her ear.  
  
It was a voice that Fiona knew all too well and her heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice and the feel of his breathe upon her ears. 'It can't be. I have to be dreaming,' thought Fiona in shock. She managed to turn around and came face to face with the one she longed for, the one she thought she wouldn't see again. "Van," whispered Fiona in shock.  
  
"I did say that I would find you again, and I intended to keep that promise," Van whispered into her ear. "This time I can stay though. This time I will stick by your side until the end, just like last time," said Van in a voice that was filled with the desired that he had kept inside of him for far too long. "I would have gone to see you before but I only remembered you a few days ago and everything that happened. Almost like how your memory was restored," said Van but he was caught off when Fiona wrapped her arms around his waist and laid a passionate kiss to his lips.  
  
Irvine just seemed to stare behind Moonbay with a shocked look upon his face. "What is it Irvine? What are you staring at?" asked Moonbay as she turned to see what Irvine was staring at only to have her jaw drop clear to the floor. "These two haven't met before have they?" asked Moonbay in a voice that clearly showed her shock.  
  
"Not as far as I am aware. Now that is love at first sight," said Irvine in an amused tone. "Took me much longer to get you to do that with me," he whispered into Moonbay's ear.  
  
"Fiona has probably never been on a date in her life. She kept refusing to go on one that I try to set her up with. It is strange that she would take this quick of a liking to him so quickly," said Moonbay with a smile.  
  
"Why don't we just leave them alone and go do what we planned to do? I don't think they are even aware that we are here anymore," said Irvine with a laugh. Moonbay merely nodded in response and the two of them walked away.  
  
"Please say that you are here and not merely a dream," said Fiona with a pleading look in her eyes after they broke off the kiss. The past week she had been having constant dreams of him and she wanted to make sure that this wasn't one of those dreams.  
  
"I am here, right with you. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon," said Van with a smile. He looked up to see that Irvine and Moonbay were gone. "I guess that our plans have changed. So what do you want to do?" asked Van as he waited patiently for Fiona's response.  
  
"Anything we want. Now that we are together again, we can do anything we want because now we have all the time in the world to be together without anyone interfering with our happiness like last time," said Fiona with a smile as she hugged Van even tighter.  
  
"That sounds like one of the best plans that I have ever heard of. Come on, lets get on with our new lives," said Van as he grabbed Fiona's hand and ran off into what he hoped to be a good life. 


End file.
